CAMBIOS
by 94mabu94
Summary: Después de tantos problemas, aún siguen surgiendo muchos cambios en New Ham


Sam se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, solamente quería respirar un poco, seguía en su ruta, hasta que alguien toco su hombro, giro para descubrir que era Grizz

Grizz: Hola

Sam: Hola

Grizz: ¿Cómo estás?

Sam: No lo sé, con todo lo que ha pasado no sé qué esperar

Grizz: Lo sé, estoy igual... Sam, sé que tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado, pero tal vez nunca lo sea y enserio necesito hablar contigo

Sam: ¿De qué?

Grizz: De nosotros. Mira, hable con Becca y...

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste? Te dije que la dejaras tranquila, ni siquiera he sido capaz de decirle lo de Allie y Will

Grizz: Te juro que yo no le he dicho nada, le pidió a Kelly que me buscara para hablar con ella. Me dijo que ya sabe de lo nuestro, que no quiere ser la responsable de arruinar nuestra felicidad... Y me confesó que tú no eres el padre de Eden

Sam: Si lo sé, tal vez no sea su padre de sangre, pero le prometí a Becca que la apoyaría, a ella y a la bebé; no pienso romper mi promesa

Grizz: Y jamás te pediría que lo hicieras. Sam, eres un gran amigo, me enorgullece tanto que apoyes tanto a Becca, ella también está muy agradecida; pero también estamos de acuerdo en algo más

Sam: ¿En qué?

Grizz: En que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que te hagas cargo de esa bebé preciosa, pero eso no significa que tengas algún compromiso sentimental con Becca; ella lo que menos piensa ahora es en eso. Pero tú no eres el único que se preocupa por los demás, te ha notado triste, por más que quieras parecer fuerte frente a ella. Y está segura de que es por mi

Sam: Bueno, en parte lo es

Grizz: Sam, yo te amo, y sé que también me amas, no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos, ¿crees que no merecemos un poco de felicidad en medio de toda esta mierda por la que estamos pasando?... Además creo que les haría bien un poco de ayuda con Eden

Sam: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar que me haga a cargo de Eden y también quieres formar parte de ello?

Grizz: Por supuesto, amo a los bebés y te amo a ti, así que ¿qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

Sam: Si

Grizz: Que bueno, porque Becca dijo que si no te convencía, me patearía el trasero

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero Grizz tenía otros planes, lentamente se acercó a Sam, lo tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarlo, por su parte Sam entrelazo sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Querían olvidarse un momento de todo y solo perderse en sí mismos. Pero lamentablemente la felicidad les duro poco, de la nada apareció una auto y freno violentamente, Sam tardo un poco en darse cuenta, pero Grizz reaccionó de inmediato empujándolo hacia atrás. Poco después bajo Campbell, se dirigía furioso frente a ellos

Campbell: Suelta a mi hermano, maldito maricon

Grizz: Jodete idiota, no te tengo miedo. Lárgate y déjanos en paz

Campbell: No me pienso ir sin mi hermano. Sam súbete al auto

Grizz: Estas loco, no voy a permitir que te le acerques

Sam estaba petrificado, Campbell y Grizz estaban a punto de pelearse, y lo hubieran hecho si en ese momento Elle no hubiera corrido hacía ellos

Elle: Amor, tranquilízate. Si quieres yo me encargo, ¿sí? Súbete al auto y yo iré con Sam en unos segundos ¿De acuerdo?

Campbell: Te daré dos minutos, no voy a ensuciarme las manos con este estúpido, si no vienes en ese tiempo, regresare por ustedes

Elle: De acuerdo... Grizz por favor no empeores las cosas, por favor no lo hagas enojar, es muy peligroso

Grizz: Por eso mismo no voy a permitir que se le acerque a Sam, es un idiota manipulador, pero no le temo

Elle: Lo sé, pero no está solo, tiene a la guardia de su lado, ¿podrás con todos ellos?

Grizz: Si tengo que intentarlo, lo haré, no voy a dejar que se le acerque a Sam

Sam: Grizz, por favor, Elle tiene razón, mi hermano es el que tiene el poder de la ciudad ahora. Sólo déjame hablar con él, se manejarlo

Grizz: No

Elle: Te prometo que lo cuidaré, si, Campbell confía en mí, sé que si se lo pido no le hará nada, además es su hermano

Grizz: Todos sabemos que al maldito le importa una mierda su familia

Sam: No necesito tu aprobación Grizz, lo siento pero no quiero empeorar las cosas, no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase por mi culpa

Grizz: Y yo no puedo permitir que nada te pase a ti

Elle: Y no le pasará, te lo juró, te mantendré informado. Pero por favor déjanos ir

Grizz aún no estaba muy convencido, aún apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sam. No muy lejos de ahí empezó a sonar la bocina del auto, la cual fue la señal para que al fin Grizz lo soltará

Grizz: Si no me llamas en 15 minutos. Iré a buscarlos, no hay opciones en eso

Elle afirmó con la cabeza, antes de irse, Sam le dio un gran abrazo y camino junto a Elle hacia el auto, este arrancó y muy pronto se perdió de la vista de Grizz. Todos viajaron en asombrosa tranquilidad, lo que asustaba aún más a Sam. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Campbell le pidió a Elle que los esperará en la cocina, mientras ellos Iban a la habitación, desde luego ella obedeció sin protestar. A pesar del miedo Sam miro a los ojos a su hermano y se enfrentó a él

Sam: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Porque me trajiste aquí?

Campbell: ¿Qué demonios hacías con ese maricon?

Sam: Que te importa

Campbell: Claro que me importa, que dirán las personas si llegan a verlos

Sam: Dios, Campbell, todo el mundo sabe quién soy yo; además eso no te afecta a ti

Campbell: No, todos creían saber quién eras, pero desde que empezaste a jugar al papá y a la mamá con tu amiguita, todos piensan que eres un poco menos raro. Y claro que me afecta, te guste o no, somos hermanos y llevamos la misma sangre

Sam: Eso no te importo para hacer lo que hiciste con Allie

Campbell: Ese el maldito punto. Ahora yo soy quien tengo el poder de este lugar y no voy a permitir que arruines mi reputación. No solo estas saliendo con un maldito maricon, si no que ese tipo también es nuestro enemigo, él es del equipo de Allie

Sam: No lo llames así, y no me importa lo que pienses, ya tienes tu maldito poder, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana

Campbell: Trate de razonar contigo hermanito, pero si no quieres ser un hombre por las buenas, tendré que obligarte a ser uno por las malas

Grizz estaba totalmente arrepentido, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sonó su celular. Casi no puede sacarlo de los pantalones de los nervios, y cuando contesto, pudo respirar de nuevo. Era Elle, hablaba en susurros, pero al parecer estaba tranquila

Grizz: ¿Dónde están Campbell y Sam?

Elle: Están en la habitación, no te preocupes, solo están hablando... Amor ¿Qué pasa? No, no estoy hablando con nadie... Campbell ¡Suéltame!, me estás haciendo daño...

Y en ese momento la llamada se interrumpió. Grizz lo sabía, era un imbécil y no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Sam. Empezó a correr, pero se sentía como en una película de terror, corría y corría pero no llegaba a ninguna parte. Mientras tanto Campbell arrastraba a Elle hacía la habitación, finalmente la tiro frente a Sam y con la mayor desfachatez del mundo dijo

Campbell: Cógetela

Sam: ¿Que estás diciendo Campbell? ¿Es una maldita broma?

Campbell: Por supuesto que no, te dije que te iba a convertir en un verdadero hombre

Sam: Pero ella es tu novia

Campbell: Precisamente... Cierto mi amor, ¿vamos a ayudar a Sam a que se convierta en un verdadero macho como su hermano? Lo harás por mi ¿no es verdad?

Elle: Bebé, no creo que sea necesario. Sam ya es un hombre, tiene novia y una hija, recuerdas

Campbell: Eso no es cierto, esa niña no es suya, la idiota de su amiga solo quería esconder el hecho de que es una zorra y de que es una maldita madre soltera, mi hermano solo es una tapadera. Además ni siquiera sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones. Tú solo desvístete y complace a mi hermano

Sam: Estas enfermo. No voy a tocarla

Campbell: Claro que lo harás. Recuerdas a nuestra ave, si no me obedeces terminaras igual que ella

Sam: No me importa lo que me hagas, no voy a hacerle daño

Campbell: Tal vez no te importa que pase contigo, ¿pero tampoco te importa que pase con ella o con el idiota de tu novio? Hazme caso de una vez por todas antes de que me enfade en serio

Sam aún no se movía, Elle aún tirada sobre el suelo, sollozaba mientras se quitaba la ropa y Campbell los miraba con una sonrisa siniestra. Después de lo que le parecieron Kilómetros al fin Grizz llego a su destino, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre; la casa estaba rodeada de personas y vio como Elle se subía a un auto llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba totalmente desesperado hasta que Gordie se acercó a él

Grizz: Necesito entrar, Gordie te lo suplico ¿Qué está pasando?

Gordie: Acaban de capturar a Campbell

Grizz: ¿Qué?

Gordie: Al parecer Luke se arrepintió y confesó que le habían tendido una trampa a Allie y que el que había planeado todo fue Campbell

Grizz: Y ¿Sam? ¿Dónde está? ¿Campbell le hizo algo?

Gordie: Por suerte llegamos antes de que lo hiciera, Elle y Sam ahora están a salvo. Sam está adentro dándole su declaración a Allie

Grizz no se quedó a escuchar nada más, corrió hacía la casa empujando a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. Al entrar vio que efectivamente Sam estaba conversando con Allie; pero en ese momento solo le importaba él, se acercó muy rápido y empezó a besarlo

Grizz: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, fui un imbécil, jamás debí dejarte venir con esa rata, perdóname por favor

Sam: Estas hablando muy rápido, no te entiendo

Grizz: Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

Sam: Si

Allie: Sam muchas gracias, creo que los dejare solos para que puedan conversar tranquilos. Los veo más tarde

Grizz: ¿Qué paso?

Sam: Muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy cansado, solo quiero irme contigo a algún lugar tranquilo

Grizz: Esta bien, te amo y prometo que nunca te dejare solo de nuevo

Sam: Yo también te amo

Después de pasar toda la tarde juntos; Sam y Grizz decidieron reunirse con sus amigos para enterarse de las novedades. Como Gordie les había dicho Luke se había arrepentido del golpe de estado en el que había participado; así que se reunió con Harry y lo hizo confesar sin que esté se diera cuenta de que tenía una grabadora escondida. Esta fue la prueba suficiente para liberar a Allie y a Will; Lexi y Harry fueron inhabilitados para participar en política y la guardia había sido dada de baja en sus puestos, a excepción de Luke, que por colaborar solo lo habían suspendido por tres semanas. Ninguno había sido arrestado porque aunque todos hicieron cosas terribles, también habían sido manipulados, así que por ahora tenían solo ese castigo provisional. Él que no tenía ningún tipo de consideración fue Campbell; que después de obtener las pruebas y la confesión de todos los involucrados fue inmediatamente pedido a captura; que resulto en doble ganancia porque cuando llegaron evitaron que concibiera un terrible apto con Sam y Elle. Al escuchar todo eso, a Grizz se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Sam. Sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado, pero si podía intentar tener un futuro mejor; y tal como había prometido de ahora en adelante no se separaría de Sam. Tal vez las cosas no serían fáciles, pero sin la sombría presencia de Campbell; al fin brillaría el sol nuevamente en New Ham


End file.
